dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The MiniEliases: The Greatest Tiny Movie
is a 2018 Japanese-American computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Paramount Pictures and EliMation Animation. It was released on June 19, 2018 by Paramount Pictures. Plot The MiniEliases, known as Tiny Elias, Madlias, Joylias, Comediclias, and Stronglias, were all having a fun time being heroes, that is until an odd balloon-look-a-like machine appears in the sky and a blue figure known as The BlueMan walked outside of his ship and introduced himself. The MiniEliases were not trusting the BlueMan when he asks for friends to help improve his town. Suddenly, at night, something BAD happens. Now it's up to the MiniEliases to stop the BlueMan and save their kind! Cast * Charlie Adler as Tiny Elias * Kevin Michael Richardson as Madlias * Jess Harnell as Joylias * Rob Paulsen as Comediclias * Daran Norris as Stronglias * Ed Helms as The BlueMan * Reese Witherspoon as The Pink Woman * Chris Pratt as The Elder * Matthew McCoungahey as Mr. Mudd * Rupert Everrett as Dr. Handsome * Kevin Hart as The Secret Bluie * Thomas Middleditch as Old Man Tiny * Steve Carrell as The BlueGuards * Kristen Schaal as Mudtina Mudd Additional Voices Production On December 30th, 2017, Paramount Pictures was thinking of a new animated movie in collaboration with EliMATION ENTERTAINMENT. They finally thought of a movie. It was called The MiniEliases. They announced the movie on their YouTube Channel and Twitter page. Director, Elias Pickney, drew the concept art of the movie's characters. The animators at EliMATION ENTERTAINMENT went to work on the movie. They released the date of the movie, June 19, 2018. Release The MiniEliases had a special screening in Hollywood. Then it was released on June 19, 2018 in The US. Sequels There will be a sequel that's called The MiniEliases Movie 2. The sequel is being Distributed by Columbia Pictures after The Director found Paramount off-setting. There is another movie focusing on The MiniEliases, but It wasn't counted as a sequel. It is called The MiniEliases: Comediclias' Big Standup. '' Merchandise McDonald's The MiniEliases bobbleheads. Funko The MiniEliases POP! # Tiny Elias # Madlias # Joylias # Comediclias # Stronglias # The BlueMan # Pinky # The BlueMan in suit (Hot Topic Exclusive) # Pinky in wedding Dress (Target exclusive) The MiniEliases Plushies # Tiny Elias # Madlias # Joylias # Comediclias # Stronglias # The BlueMan # Pinky Lego Lego The MiniEliases # The BlueMan Lair set # Blue Shop set # The MiniEliases House set # Blue annihilatior set # Comediclias stand up set TV Series It is unknown for the film to have a TV series. But it will have a Netflix original series called ''The MiniEliases: Small But BIG Times. Most roles in the series were recasted. Trivia References * Angry Birds: Red, but he's Blueish Green. * Sega Genesis: Mega 16-Bit Blast * Cappy From Super Mario Odyssey: Cappy is Green. more coming soon. General * If you see the code 920 in the film, it shows the birthday of the director. * Ed Helms (who voices The BlueMan) will make a comeback in the spin off EliMATION film Bluie. * The song "Crazy" by Zara Dawson had the line “I'm going crazy in here, I will hit the f**kin' wall” changed to “I'm going crazy in here, I will hit the frickin' wall” for the movie. The explicit version can only be heard on the Love in a Shower EP. more coming soon. See Also List Of Songs used in The MiniEliases Movie The MiniEliases: The Greatest Tiny Movie/CreditsCategory:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Films Category:United States Category:Japan Category:Upcoming films Category:Paramount Category:Paramount films Category:Rob Paulsen Category:United States of America Category:American films Category:Japanese films Category:The MiniEliases Movie Category:2010s Category:2010s films